


Haircut

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Haircuts, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Billy shows up with a new haircut. Steve thinks it's adorable. Billy doesn't know if he should tell him it's because he was tired of Neil using his hair as a handle. He feels ugly, but he should probably just let Steve appreciate it.Light Harringrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a three panel Tumblr comic about Billy showing up to school with a new haircut. You can read it here: https://kyrosh.tumblr.com/post/190168512311/for-some-reason-i-couldnt-stop-thinking-about-this

Hair

“I think it’s cute,” Steve’s fingers traced the back of his neck. Billy’s nerves tingled. The new prickly stubble both fighting and inviting the touch. He could have snapped, he could have knocked it away, but Steve always had such nice hands….

He couldn’t help but moan and lean into the touch. “You like it?” He cracked a coy smile, brushing his own fingers against it.

Should he tell Steve why his long curls were cut uneven? Shorn except for small tufts in the front.

……………………………

Should he tell that Neil was yelling and screaming at him last night?

About Billy’s weight set being in the living room or some shit. Did it ever really matter? Anything would set him off. All Billy remembered was puffing on his cigarette before he was thrown into them.

Paper filter ripped out of his mouth before being grabbed by his hair.

The strands wrapping around Neil’s fist. Bleached to all shit, snapping and breaking but still strong enough to drag him around.

He had a mark still darkening on his lower back from landing on the cast iron discs.

He had to admit, it really was an efficient handle…. A good target. Something Billy liked and Neil hated. The long curls; not his natural color or texture...

After Neil had run his course, Billy stormed off to the bathroom. Locking the door. Manically hacking it with the trimmers. This is probably what Neil had wanted, but at the moment he didn’t care.

He flipped on the shower to hide the sound. Cold. No one bitching about him using up all the hot water.

Electric motor whirred. Stupid fucking thing got jammed a few times. He smacked it against the sink to unclog it, cracking the goddam plastic body. He pulled the severed hair out of the trimer head, dumping it in the garbage. A long clump. It did fuckin look like a girl.

Just get it fucking gone. Off his head. Not think about how long it took him to grow it out. How much he’d wanted to look like James Hetfield. …Though his hair was probably never grabbed like this. Only touched by hot chicks… Not that Billy was interested in chicks and that was part of Neil’s problem…

Some men had told him how attractive it was…

But goddam, he couldn’t deal with Neil anymore. Get rid of it and there’s one less handle to grab him by. Fuckin bastard.

With a few last jagged strokes, he threw the last of it in the trashcan.

Inhale.

He ran his hands over his head. It was light. It felt empty….

 _Let’s look in the mirror_ for the first time. Really look.

There were long tufts sticking out where the trimmer had missed.

He looked like a wild man. Unhinged.

He tried wetting down the modest curls on top. They were frizzy. Uneven. He’d mainly hacked at the back. Neil always went for the back of his head. The longer hair was easier to grip.

His glorious hair all down the drain, in the trash.

He’d probably be grabbed by his ears now. That had happened before he grew it out.

It was all for nothing.

Getting grabbed by your ear hurt worse…. The last thing he wanted was wrestler’s ear from his dad.

Too fuckin late now. Probably be grabbed by his earring next time and have that ripped out. He thought about removing the jewelry as he cleared up the erratic tufts with the trimmers.

He decided against it. The long charm was even more prevalent with no hair to hide it. He smirked thinking about how much Neil hated that earring. …He probably hated it more than the hair…

Billy cleaned the sink as best he could. Trying to put back the razor while hiding the crack in it’s casing. If it was found he could blame something dropping on the soft vinyl carrying case.

He took a shower for good measure, just to look like he was doing something.

Neil didn’t like this haircut any more than the old one. Billy expected as much. “You missed half of it,” is the response he gave when Billy stepped out of the bathroom.

He plodded back to his room.

School the next day was fine. There were whispers, but nobody had the balls to tell him how ugly it was. He felt naked and grouchy, but didn’t cut out early today.

It was a headache, but no more than normal.

………………

But this, right here is what he lived for.

Steve’s hand in his hair admiring the new contours almost made it worth it. Strong chest against his face. This was as content as he ever was.

Both of them leaning on the hood of his car at the quarry.

“You really think it’s cute?” Would Steve lie to him? Did Steve know this wasn’t….from ideal circumstances? “You can’t pull it anymore when you fuck me,”

To that Steve cracked up. Gasping and snorting. “That’s where your mind goes after a compliment?”

“Of course,” Billy pouted, playing it off as a joke. Steve’s smile was getting to him, he could feel his own cracking through, “I like you fucking me,”

More laughter. “Yeah, I hope! You’re weird. Were you going to ask me permission for a haircut?” Still smiling, not a care in the world.

Such a fuckin clueless moron. …that’s probably what Billy found appealing.

Steve didn’t need to know. That was a good.

“You sure?” he pouted, more playful this time, “I look like less of a rockstar now”

Steve still giggling shoved him. “You weren’t a rockstar to begin with,”

Billy snorted, but let Steve peck him on the cheek.

“I like it. It’s very New Wave,”

To that he could only scoff, “You insult me, you insult my hair, _and_ you insult the core of my being and all I stand for,”

“How will you ever live it down?” Steve’s voice chortled in his ear. Steve’s hand on the back of his head. Those warm, gentle, soft fingers against his skin…

Soft gentle brown eyes gazing at him. They would only be sad if they knew.

So for now he reveled in the new way his lover petted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreicated! I love to chat!  
> Find me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction


End file.
